


Elf

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: 25 Days of Sterekmas [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Elf, M/M, doctor!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles dresses up like an elf for the sake of the children and just so happens to meet a hot doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elf

“Stiles are you ready to go yet?”

“Just give me five more minutes.”

“You said that five minutes ago and five minutes before that and five minutes before that.”

“I get it old man! I’m taking forever.”

“I’m going out to the car. Be out in five minutes or I’m leaving you here.”

“Because that’s such a threat.” Stiles looked in the mirror and cringed at his reflection. “Why in the world did I agree to do this? Oh right! Because Deputy Hansen is sick this year and I can’t let the freaking kids down. This is going to be so embarrassing.”

Every year the Sheriff’s department dressed up and went to the pediatrics ward at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital for a day. The Sheriff always dressed up as Santa and normally Deputy Hansen dressed as his head elf. This year, however, Deputy Hansen was in the hospital with pneumonia so Stiles was volunteered to take his place. Apparently, the entire Sheriff’s Department was aware that Stiles had absolutely no life outside of work so he wouldn’t be busy.

Of course the decision to make Stiles the head elf had been last minute which meant his costume ended up being… Well it was the only one left so Stiles didn’t really have a choice in the matter. The entire outfit was just a touch too tight and Stiles is almost positive that it’s actually supposed to be a woman’s costume. He was going to have to find a way to make sure that any photos taken of him were only from the neck up.

The sound of his dad honking the cruiser’s horn made Stiles let out a loud sigh. “Guess it’s now or never.”

* * *

 

“Excuse me?” Stiles looked down at the little girl with wide, green eyes who was tugging on his tights. “Are you really an elf?”

“Yes I am.”

“I thought elves were supposed to be small.”

“Well that’s what we want you to think. That way you don’t know when we’re checking in on you.”

“I thought Santa was the one who did that.”

“He does but he needs help making sure he doesn’t miss anybody. That’s what he has me for.” Stiles glanced at where his dad was talking to several kids. “Have you gotten a chance to talk to Santa yet?”

“I don’t want to.”

“Why not?”

“I already wrote Santa a letter. It wouldn’t be fair to the other kids if I took up his time.”

“I suppose you’re right. You’re a very thoughtful young lady.”

“Thank you. I like your clothes.”

“These old things?”

“You’re funny. Do you have a name?”

“Yes. I’m Stiles.”

The little girl tilted her head to the side. “That’s a funny name.”

“My real name is even funnier. That’s why I don’t use it. What’s your name?”

“Anya.”

“Your parents must be Buffy fans.”

“What’s Buffy?”

Stiles chuckled and moved himself into a more comfortable position on the floor. “It’s a TV show. There was a character named Anya on the show. She was really cool.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Stiles was about to say more when his eyes were drawn to a dark haired man dressed in light blue scrubs walking into the room. The man had just the right amount of scruff on his face and his eyes were an entrancing green color. The last thing Stiles was expecting was the man turning to look directly at Stiles but that was exactly what happened. Green eyes bore into Stiles’s own as he made his way across the room.

“Anya you need to get back to your room.”

“But Uncle Derek-”

“No buts. We had a deal. Time’s up.”

Anya turned her attention from Derek to Stiles. “I’m sorry but I have to go now. It was very nice meeting you.”

“It was nice to meet you too.”

Stiles was surprised when Anya wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. “I’m in room 186.”

Anya gave Stiles one more smile before heading over to a woman who must have walked into the room while Stiles was distracted. The woman bent down to pick up Anya then waved at Derek and left the room. The sound of a throat being cleared made Stiles turn his attention back the man in scrubs that was now towering over him.

“Derek right?”

“Whatever she told you, you can just ignore.”

“Why do you assume she told me something?”

“I know my niece.”

Stiles chuckled and stood up with a groan. “She told me her room number. She’s a cute kid.”

“She gets bored so she tries to talk people into coming to visit her.”

“I’m sure if I were in her position I’d be the same way. I don’t do well with silence. I have bad memories of silence and I have ADHD so it’s kind of like a double whammy.”

“You’re also talkative.”

“There’s that too. Most people just tell me to shut up when they get tired of listening to me talk. You probably need to get back to work and I should get back to the kids.”

“Right” Derek started to move away but turned around before he got very far. “There’s one problem though.”

“What?”

“You know my name but I don’t know yours.”

Stiles blinked in confusion for a second then realized what Derek had said. “That was very smooth of you. My name’s Stiles Stilinski and if you’re man enough you can ask the guy dressed as Santa for my phone number. Nice meeting you.”

* * *

 

On Wednesday, Stiles showed up at the hospital dressed in the same elf outfit he had worn on Saturday and it had nothing to do with the cute doctor. It had absolutely nothing to do with the cute doctor who had actually had the balls to ask his father for Stiles’s phone number. A phone number that said cute doctor has yet to use to his advantage. None of that had anything to do with the fact Stiles had shown up at the hospital today of all days. It’s not like Stiles had insider information about whether Derek was working or not today.

No the reason Stiles was dressed like an elf and going to the hospital on a Wednesday was because a nice little girl had told him what room she was in. The fact said little girl was the niece of the smoking hot doctor had absolutely nothing to do with it. Stiles is just a sucker for an adorable face, especially one that wants to have a conversation with him of all people. Kids are just too cute for Stiles to ever pass up on.

When Stiles got to room 186 he was happy to see that someone had decorated the room so it looked more like a winter wonderland than a hospital room. Anya was sitting in bed reading The Night Before Christmas with her face scrunched up all adorable like. Stiles had to hold back the “aww” that threatened to slip through his lips at the sight in front of him.

“Someone told me there was a girl in here that was in need of a conversation buddy.”

“Stiles!”

“I feel so honored that you remember me.” Stiles took a seat in the chair pulled up next to Anya’s bed. “That’s a good book.”

“I’ve already read it three times today. My uncle’s been talking about you a lot.”

“Oh, really now and what does he say about me.”

“He keeps telling my mom that he wants to talk to you but he doesn’t know what to say. I think he’s nervous.”

“Wonder why that is. I mean look at me. I wear tights. What’s intimidating about that?”

“I don’t know. He says your dad is scary.”

“Well my dad is the Sheriff.”

Anya’s eyes went wide and she sat up a little straighter. “Your dad is the Sheriff?”

“Yes he is. He’s been the Sheriff for a really long time.”

“Does he have to carry a gun? My mom says guns are bad.”

“Yes he does but he only uses it if he has to. He’s very careful with it.”

“Good. Santa wouldn’t bring him presents if he wasn’t.”

“No he would not. That’s an excellent point.”

“Are you going to marry my uncle?” Stiles choked on his spit in surprise and started to violently cough. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. I’m fine. I was just surprised by your question.”

“Why? You don’t want to get married to my uncle?”

“I didn’t say that! It’s just kind of early to be making those decisions. We just met each other. All I know about him is his name, that he has an adorable niece, and that he’s a doctor.”

“My mom says you would make a cute couple so you have to get married. Will my uncle have to move to the North Pole when you get married?”

“If we got married Derek wouldn’t have to move to the North Pole.”

“Would you have to give up your job with Santa?”

“Yes I would but that would be alright because if I married your uncle that would mean I love him and it would be worth it.”

“But you wouldn’t be an elf anymore.”

Stiles let out a dramatic sigh and slumped in his seat. “It will be difficult but I think I’ll be able to manage.”

“You’re silly.”

“So I’ve been told.”

* * *

 

“Stiles what are you doing here?” Stiles turned to see Derek standing in the doorway to Anya’s room with an eyebrow raised. “Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“I’ve got really flexible hours.”

“How long has she been out?”

“Just a few minutes. I was about to leave. I just wanted to make sure she didn’t wake back up.”

Derek nodded and stepped further into the room. “I was going to spend my break with my niece but it seems you’ve wiped her out.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’ll just have to come up with something else to do during my break.”

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something.”

“We could always go get coffee. They make terrible coffee in the cafeteria downstairs that I am more than willing to buy for you.”

“How could I possibly refuse an offer like that?”

“Wait.” Derek pressed a firm hand against Stiles’s chest before he could leave Anya’s room. “Please tell me you have a change of clothes.”

“Nope. You’re just going to have to deal with the fact I’m wearing an elf outfit on our first date.”

“I’ll certainly never forget the fact.”

“Laugh it up now but wait until you see me from the back.” Stiles dropped a flirtatious wink and strutted out of the room towards the elevator. Maybe dressing up as an elf wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
